


Two Littles means double trouble

by SeptiplierShipperAway



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, jacksepticeye, youtube - Fandom
Genre: ABDL, Ageplay, Babysitting, Bed-Wetting, Daddy Play, Diapers, Drawing, Hair-pulling, Hitting, M/M, Non-Sexual Ageplay, Pacifiers, Regression, Spanking, Stuffed Toys, Time-Outs, Verbal Fighting, Wetting, baby talk, pull-ups, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 16:24:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10948269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeptiplierShipperAway/pseuds/SeptiplierShipperAway
Summary: Ethan hasn't been in good moods lately. Those moods have been involving the blue haired male to become angry easily. But thank the lord his boyfriend and him had a plan. To Record four videos a day instead of two and uploading the other 10 over the next five days. Tyler would take care of the video publishing and the two could have a nice five days together.Ethan's excited that he and his daddy get to have time together. But things come up unevented.Mark has to go to Cincinnati to help his mom. But he's a bit worried about his boyfriend, Jack going into headspace while he's gone, and he would bring Jack, but doesn't know how his mom could react if Jack went into headspace.So Tyler being the uncle he is tells Mark he'll watch Jack.Ethan doesn't know, neither does Jack. Will the two littles cause chaos, or try and make peace?





	Two Littles means double trouble

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sharing Is Caring...?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10539522) by [milkyuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkyuu/pseuds/milkyuu). 



> So, I was getting a bit of writers block while writing 'Punishment of a life time'  
> And so I tried to find out different ways to start the new chapter, and all of them have sucked... badly. So I decided to give that story a break for now. 
> 
> And instead work on a small story involving Jack, Tyler, Ethan, and not a lot of Mark. And I was inspired by a small oneshot/ short story written by milkyuu.
> 
> And instead of Matt, Jack, and Mark.
> 
> Why not Ethan, Tyler and jack? So yeah, here is my inspired work that is very cringy.

The time at the moment was 6:35 am. 

Tyler was getting his boyfriend, or at the moment  _'_ little boy' ready. When Tyler woke up, Ethan was slipping into headspace, so he had to quickly get the blue haired male ready just incase. They rushed to Ethan's play room, some toys from the last time Ethan was in headspace where laying in the rightful buckets. Tyler gave a small yawn as he glanced around the room. Mumbling a bit about how he wished Ethan slept in. But he knew this was going to happen and it wasn't a big deal. He just wanted to sleep in a bit more.

 And Ethan was actually very happy about the whole situation, he just loves the attention his daddy gives him when he is in his headspace. Everything was actually nice, he liked having Tyler being there for him. Okay some things weren't always nice like getting scolded, put in time out or spanked, but he never really usually got those. He'd only get them if he was being naughty, for example taking cookies out of an Oreo package and getting caught when his daddy said 'no' to cookies beforehand.

 The brown haired male looked up at his boyfriend with a small smile, he then went over a small mental check list. ' _Ethan in pull-up- check. Toys for Ethan set up?- somewhat. Ethan's favorite stuffed animal in reach of him?_ ' Tyler glanced around the room and sure enough the younger male's stuffed animal was in the ground next to some toy cars. ' _Check. Okay anything else Tyler? Ethan dressed properly, pull-up is on him, and so are his overalls with orange shirt. Yup we should be good for now.'_

 Tyler pat his boyfriend's bum and then guided him out of the room and to the dining room. "Okay buddy what do you want for break-" a knock emerged from the door. 

 Tyler grabbed Ethan's hand and walked over to the door, he glanced out the peephole and opened the door to be greeted by Mark and very, very, tired Jack, who rested on his hip and his head on Mark's shoulder, Jack seemed to not really pay attention, and he was falling asleep. But On Mark's other shoulder was a bag, overflowing a small bit with some of Jack's things.

 "Hey Tyler." Mark said softly.

 "Hey Mark, hi Jacky." Tyler said with a small smile to the green haired male. In which reply he got a mumbled 'hi' back from the tired male. 

 Mark pecked a kiss onto the top of Jack's head then glances at the brown haired male. "Are you sure you can take care of two littles at the same time, Tyler? And You're sure you don't mind watching Jack?"

 "Mark I've got this, and as I told you before I don't mind watching Ethan and Jack at the same time." 

  Ethan looked at his daddy confused and tugged on Tyler's shirt. "Daddy?" 

 Tyler glanced at him and made a 'wait for just a few more minutes' look. Ethan crossed his arms over his chest and pouted a bit. To which Mark and Tyler ignored.

 Mark gave a sigh as the two finished talking. Tyler moved out of the way and grabbed the bag that was adding extra weight onto Mark's shoulders. And Ethan still had his arms crossed.

 Mark looked down at his nearly almost asleep boyfriend. "I'm gonna go drop Jack off in the guest bedroom. He should be up in an hour or two." He whispered with explanation before heading off. 

 Tyler then looked down at his little, the blue haired male was looking at his feet. "Ethan?" 

 The younger male glanced up at him. "Yes daddy?"

 "What was is that you had to ask?" 

 "Why is Jack here? And why is Uncle Mark saying things about dropping cousin Jack off?"

 Tyler took in a deep breath and rested his hand on Ethan's shoulder. "Well, Mark has to go help his mommy with something baby. And he wants to take Jack, but he's afraid that something bad might happen." 

 "Oh? Well why can't Jack stay home?" Ethan asked as he tilted his head confused.

 "Because baby." Tyler bit his lip trying to think of something. "You know how you can walk, and how you can do some things for yourself?"

 A nod came from the little.

 "Well, Jack can't really do a lot of those things. That and Jack has to rely on his daddy for help, he can't just get up, walk into the kitchen and start making pancakes. Uncle Mark has to help him with those kinds of things." Tyler explained to the little. Actually Jack could in headspace if he wanted too. But Jack didn't want to really do any of that.

 "So Jack has to have someone help him on everything?" Ethan asks as he starts twiddling with his thumbs. 

 The older male gave a nod. Then bit his bottom lip. "Well not everything." 

 "Oh... so we're gonna take care of baby Jack?" 

 Tyler gave a so-so motion with his hand. "Yes and no. I will be taking care of Jack, and you can help me out, how does that sound?" 

 Ethan wasn't too thrilled about the idea of having Jack being here during his little time with his daddy. "It's sounds alright daddy." He faked a smile, though his smile was a lie. And he lied to his daddy about everything being fine. He had already broken a rule, great job Ethan...

  Mark walked into the living room a few seconds later and looked at the two. Mark smiles at Ethan before ruffling his hair. He then glances at Tyler. "Remember Tyler anything bad happens to my baby. Me and you are gonna have a talk." A joking tone in the half-Korean's voice was heard. Making Tyler and Mark laugh, but not Ethan. To him it sounded like uncle Mark was gonna hurt his daddy. Making the little swallow his salvia anxiously before biting his bottom lip.

  Tyler then said his goodbyes to Mark, Ethan did the same. Ethan then walked over to the window and watched as Mark drove off. Ethan was thinking to himself, wishing Mark could come back, take Jack with him. Or at least some one else watch Jack, aunt Amy would be a good choice, she loved Ethan and Jack... so why didn't Mark ask Her? The younger male continued to think to himself. 

 "Ethan?" 

 The blue haired boy gave a hum in response and looked at his daddy. 

 Tyler gave a small smile and grabbed Ethan's hand in a loving way and then walked to the kitchen. "Want anything in particular for breakfast?" 

 Ethan bit his bottom lip and started to think. "Cereal?" 

 "What kinda cereal, blueberry?"

 "Uh..." Ethan started to think again, debating on a healthy cereal that his 'bigger self' would eat, and the other option was a sugary substance that his 'little self' would eat. "Uh... Lucky Charms Daddy?" 

 Tyler gave a nod okay and ruffles the little's hair. "Want your cereal Dry or do you want milk in it?" 

 "Milk is fine daddy." 

 "Okay bud, now why don't you go wait in the dining room as I get your breakfast." 

 Ethan nodded an okay and then rushed to the dining room and sat down at his seat. Waiting for Tyler to hurry up. And not s moment later, Tyler walked out into the room and set the bowl down in front of his little and handed him a spoon. He then went to go get Ethan a sippy cup full of orange juice. 

 

 -timeskip because I'm lazy-

 

 Ethan was on the floor watching Steven Universe and holding a stuffed animal. Tyler was reading a book, glancing up at Ethan from time to time, making sure he wasn't getting into any mischief. 

 The blue-haired little was happy, it was calm right now, just the tv playing Steven universe, him watching it, and his daddy relaxing a bit before waking up entirely. Well it would be like this, for now.

\----

 After five minutes, The episode of Steven universe ended and a certain little was up and his eyes looked puffy that and he was sniffling, wait was Jack crying?

 Ethan glanced over at Jack. Tyler raised a brow at Ethan and looked over in the direction Ethan was looking in, to see if anything was off. And that's when he saw Jack. 

 The brown haired male set his book down and then walked over to Jack. "What's wrong little one?" 

 "I can't find my daddy Uncwe Tywer." Jack said through his pacifier. 

 Ethan tilted his head confused. Didn't uncle Mark tell Jack that he was coming over here?

 "Oh Jack, your daddy had to go somewhere. But he'll be back." 

 "Pwomise?" Jack asked as he looked at Tyler, his blue eyes still had tears glossing them. To which Ethan rolled his eyes, Jack was just trying to get attention from his daddy. But his daddy would get everything sorted, out, and maybe Jack won't bother them.

 "I promise Jack. Now come on, you must be hungry let's go get you something to eat." Tyler said before grabbing the remote and playing another episode for Ethan. 

 The blue-haired male pursed his lips and looked up at the tv. Steven universe, wasn't gonna make this Saturday or weekend any better. What would make it better is if Mark came back, took his baby and left. And let Tyler and Ethan have a nice five days together. 

 but that didn't seem like a possibility. Ethan sighed and looked at the tv, going back to watching an episode about Pearl missing Rose. The blue haired little looked down at his stuffed plush and gave it a hug. "Maybe Jack and I can play later. Then he'll be put down for his nap, then me and daddy can hang out together. That seems like a good plan, right Mr. Snuffles?" 

 Though a stuffed plush can't reply. Ethan made it look like the plush Cat understood him. He smiled lightly and gave a small chuckle. Good thing Ethan knew how to tire Jack out. Now all he had to do was for Jack to finish getting breakfast, then the real fun would begin.

 

 

\--to be countinued--

authors note: anything I write is cringy. Yes even if my work is inspired by something. Still, there will always be cringe.


End file.
